The present invention relates to polynucleotides comprising at least a fragment of genes that regulate cell proliferation and methods comprising the use of such polynucleotides.
Cellular proliferation in normal tissues is strictly regulated by multiple factors and mechanisms. Cells grow and differentiate, carry out their structural or metabolic roles, participate in organismal development, and respond to their environment by altering their gene expression. Cellular functions are controlled by the timing and the amount of expression attributable to thousands of individual genes.
Aberrant cellular proliferation can be the result of under- or overexpression of genes which regulate cell growth, differentiation, and metastasis. Overexpression of oncogenes, which include growth factors, growth factor receptors, transcriptional activators, proteases, cell matrix components and other proteins necessary for cell growth regulation, can result in aberrant cell proliferation. Conversely, underexpression of regulatory proteins, inhibitors or suppressor of oncogenes, cell cycle regulators, and apoptosis inducers may contribute to abnormal cell proliferation. In many cases of aberrant cellular proliferation changes in expression of multiple factors contribute to the development of cell growth disorders such as cancers.
The present invention identifies particular polynucleotides that can be used to detect the altered expression of genes that regulate cell proliferation and consequently, diagnose diseases involving aberrant cell proliferation, such as cancer. The polynucleotides may also be used to treat such diseases.
In one aspect, the present invention provides a composition comprising one or more polynucleotides, wherein each of said polynucleotides comprises at least a fragment of a gene implicated in the regulation of cell proliferation. The plurality of polynucleotides can be selected from I) first polynucleotides, wherein each of said first polynucleotides comprises at least a fragment of a gene differentially expressed in precancerous biological samples; or II) second polynucleotides, wherein each of said second polynucleotides comprises at least a fragment of a gene differentially expressed in cancerous biological samples. The composition is useful for the detection of the altered expression of genes that regulate cell proliferation.
Generally, first polynucleotide sequences are selected by a first method comprising a) preparing more than one first, second and third transcript profiles from noncancerous, precancerous and cancerous biological samples, respectively; b) comparing said first, second and third transcript profiles to detect a plurality of genes that are differentially expressed in either noncancerous, precancerous and cancerous biological samples, respectively; and c) identifying one of said detected genes that are differentially expressed in precancerous biological samples. Second polynucleotide sequences are selected by a second method comprising a) preparing more than one first, second and third transcript profiles from noncancerous, precancerous and cancerous biological samples, respectively; b) comparing said first, second and third transcript profiles to detect a plurality of genes that are differentially expressed in either noncancerous, precancerous and cancerous biological samples, respectively; and c) identifying one of said detected genes that are differentially expressed in cancerous biological samples. The polynucleotides may be complementary DNAs (cDNAs), genomic DNA fragments, oligonucleotides and the like.
In one preferred embodiment, the composition comprises a polynucleotide comprising a sequence selected from the group consisting of: a) a polynucleotide sequence selected from the group consisting of SEQ ID NOs:1-16; b) a polynucleotide sequence, comprising a polynucleotide sequence which encodes the polypeptide sequence selected from the group consisting of: of SEQ ID NOs:17-23; c) a polynucleotide sequence having at least 70% identity to the polynucleotide sequence of (a) or (b); (d) a polynucleotide sequence comprising at least 18 sequential nucleotides of the polynucleotide sequence of (a), (b) or (c); e) a polynucleotide sequence which is complementary to the polynucleotide sequence of (a), (b),(c) or (d); and f) a polynucleotide which hybridizes under stringent conditions to the polynucleotide of (a),(b), (c), (d) or (e).
The composition is particularly useful as hybridizable array elements in a microarray for monitoring the expression of a plurality of sample polynucleotides implicated in the regulation of cell proliferation. The microarray can be used, for example, in the prognosis, diagnosis and treatment of a cancer or other disease relating to the altered expression of genes involved in cell proliferation.
In yet another aspect, the present invention provides a method for identifying polynucleotides for diagnosing, prognosing, or monitoring the progression of cancer or other diseases relating to the altered expression of genes involved in the regulation of cell proliferation. The method comprises selecting first polynucleotide sequences that comprise at least a fragment of genes differentially expressed in precancerous biological samples and second polynucleotide sequences that comprise at least a fragment of genes differentially expressed in cancerous biological samples.
Further, the present invention provides a method for diagnosing, prognosing, or monitoring the treatment of a disease. The method comprises using the composition described above comprising polynucleotide sequences to detect hybridization complexes formed between the polynucleotide sequences and sample polynucleotides. The sample polynucleotides may be from diseased, asymptomatic or nondiseased samples. The polynucleotides are contacted with a sample containing sample polynucleotides under conditions effective to form hybridization complexes between said polynucleotide sequences and sample genes that regulate cell proliferation. Hybridization complexes are then detected. The levels of hybridization complexes in diseased or nonsymptomatic samples are then compared with those in nondiseased samples.
In another aspect, the invention is a polypeptide comprising a sequence selected from the group consisting of: a) a polypeptide sequence selected from the group consisting of SEQ ID NOs:17-23; b) a polypeptide sequence having at least 70% identity to the polypeptide sequence of (a); c) a polypeptide sequence comprising at least 10 sequential amino acids of the polypeptide sequence of (a) or (b).
In another aspect, the invention entails a pharmaceutical composition comprising a polynucleotide or polypeptide in conjunction with a suitable pharmaceutical carrier and a method for treating or preventing a disease or condition associated with the altered expression of genes that regulate cell proliferation comprising administering to a subject in need such a composition in an amount effective for treating or preventing said disease.
In a further aspect, the invention provides a ribozyme that cleaves a gene whose altered expression correlates with a disease associated with cell proliferation and a method for treating or preventing a disease or condition associated with the altered expression of genes that regulate cell proliferation. The method comprises administering to a subject in need the ribozyme in an amount effective for treating or preventing said disease.
In yet another aspect, the invention provides an antisense molecule that hybridizes to a gene whose altered expression correlates with a disease associated with cell proliferation and a method for treating or preventing a disease or condition associated with the altered expression of genes that regulate cell proliferation. The method comprises administering to a subject in need the antisense molecule that hybridizes to the gene.
The Sequence Listing is a compilation of exemplary polynucleotide sequences obtained by sequencing clone inserts of different cDNA libraries and the amino acid sequences which are coded for by selected nucleotide sequences. Each polynucleotide sequence is identified by a sequence identification number (SEQ ID NO:), by the Incyte Clone number from which the polynucleotide sequence was first identified and by the cDNA library from which the polynucleotide sequence was obtained.
Definitions
A xe2x80x9cpolynucleotide sequencexe2x80x9d refers to a chain of nucleotides. Preferably, the chain has from about 50 to 10,000 nucleotides, more preferably from about 150 to 3,500 nucleotides. In some instances, the sequences will be fully complementary (no mismatches) when aligned. In other instances, there may be up to a 30% mismatch in the sequences.
A xe2x80x9cfragmentxe2x80x9d refers to a nucleic acid sequence that is preferably at least 10 nucleic acids in length, more preferably 40 nucleic acids, and most preferably 100 nucleic acids in length and encompasses, for example, fragments consisting of nucleic acids 1-100, 300-400, 500-600, 800-900 of SEQ ID NOs: 1-16 or fragments of similar length at the 3xe2x80x2 end of SEQ ID NOs: 1-16. A xe2x80x9cfragmentxe2x80x9d can also mean a stretch of at least 100 consecutive nucleotides that contains one or more deletions, insertions or substitutions. A xe2x80x9cfragmentxe2x80x9d can also mean the whole coding sequence of a gene and may include 5xe2x80x2 and 3xe2x80x2 untranslated regions.
Preferred fragments are those that lack secondary structure as identified by using computer software programs such as OLIGO 4.06 Primer Analysis Software (National Biosciences), Lasergene (DNASTAR), MacDNAsis (Hitachi Software Engineering Co., Ltd.) and the like. A xe2x80x9cfragmentxe2x80x9d can also refer to polypeptide sequences which are preferably at least 5 to about 15 amino acids in length, most preferably at least 10 amino acids long, and which retain some biological activity or immunological activity of a sequence, such as SEQ ID NOs:17-23.
The term xe2x80x9cgenexe2x80x9d or xe2x80x9cgenesxe2x80x9d refers to the partial or complete coding sequence of a gene. The term also refers to 5xe2x80x2 or 3xe2x80x2 untranslated regions of a transcript. The phrase xe2x80x9cgene differentially expressed in precancerous biological samplesxe2x80x9d refers to a gene whose abundance in a transcript profile derived from precancerous sample differs preferably by least about 1.5 fold, more preferably at least about 2 fold, than that in a transcript profile comprising a noncancerous sample. The phrase also refers to genes that are not detectable in the noncancerous transcript profile but are preferably at levels of at least about 2 copies per cell, more preferably at least about 3 copies per cell, in the precancerous tissue transcript profile. xe2x80x9cPrecancerous biological samplexe2x80x9d means a sample derived from tissue adjacent a cancerous focus. Also, a precancerous sample entails the tissue condition that typically predates the appearance of cancer.
The phrase xe2x80x9cgene differentially expressed in a cancerous biological samplexe2x80x9d refers to a gene whose abundance in a transcript profile derived from a one or more cancerous samples differs preferably by least about 1.5 fold, more preferably at least about 2 fold, than that in a transcript profile derived from one or more noncancerous biological sample. The phrase also refers to genes that are not detectable in the noncancerous sample transcript profiles but are preferably at levels of at least about 2 copies per cell, more preferably at least about 3 copies per cell, in the cancerous sample transcript profile. xe2x80x9cA cancerous biological samplexe2x80x9d refers to tissue undergoing uncontrolled cell growth.
The phrase xe2x80x9cgene differentially expressed in noncancerous biological samplexe2x80x9d refers to a gene whose abundance in a transcript profile derived from one or more non cancerous tissues differs preferably by least about 1.5 fold, more preferably by at least about 2 fold, than that in a transcript profile comprising one or more precancerous or cancerous biological samples. The phrase also refers to genes that are not detectable in precancerous or cancerous transcript profile but are preferably at levels of at least about 2 copies per cell, more preferably at least about 3 copies per cell, in the transcript profile derived from noncancerous biological samples.
The phrase xe2x80x9cgenes that regulate cell proliferationxe2x80x9d refers to genes whose altered expression results in a cancerous or a precancerous stage in a biological sample.
The Invention
The present invention provides polynucleotide sequences comprising at least a fragment of one or more genes that regulate cell proliferation. The polynucleotide sequences are useful individually or as a group of two or more polynucleotide sequences or fragments of a sequence selected from the group consisting of SEQ ID NOs:1-16 for diagnosis and prognosis of diseases of aberrant cell proliferation. Preferably, the plurality of polynucleotide sequences comprise at least a fragment of one or more of the polynucleotide sequences (SEQ ID NOs:1-16) presented in the Sequence Listing. In one preferred embodiment, the polynucleotide sequences comprise a plurality of polynucleotides, wherein each polynucleotide comprises at least a fragment of a sequence selected from the group consisting of SEQ ID NOs:1-16. In another embodiment, the polynucleotides comprise a plurality of polynucleotides wherein said polynucleotides comprise at least a fragment of substantially all the sequences of SEQ ID NOs:1-16. In an additional embodiment, the polynucleotide sequences comprise at least a fragment of two, five, ten, fourteen or more sequences selected from the group consisting of SEQ ID NOs:1-16.
The polynucleotide sequences are particularly useful when they are hybridizable array elements in a microarray. Such a microarray can be employed to monitor the expression of genes of unknown function, but which are differentially expressed in precancerous or cancerous tissue. In addition, the microarray can be used to monitor the expression of genes with a known function in the control of cell proliferation.
The microarray can be used for large scale genetic or gene expression analysis of a large number of polynucleotide sequences. The microarray can be used in the diagnosis of diseases, such as in the diagnosis of early stages of ductal carcinoma before other definitive symptoms are evident, and in the differential diagnosis of diseases with similar symptoms. The microarray can also be used in the monitoring and evaluation of treatments where altered expression of genes coding for polypeptides implicated in the control of cell proliferation cause disease, such as cancer. Additionally, the microarray can be used to investigate an individual""s predisposition to a disease, such as cancer. Furthermore, the microarray can be employed to investigate cellular responses, such as cell proliferation and the like.
When the polynucleotide sequences of the invention are employed as hybridizable array elements in a microarray, the array elements are organized in an ordered fashion so that each element is present at a specified location on the substrate. Because the array elements are at specified locations on the substrate, the hybridization patterns and intensities (which together create a unique expression profile) can be interpreted in terms of expression levels of particular genes and can be correlated with a particular disease or condition or treatment.
The invention also entails a pharmaceutical composition comprising a polynucleotide sequence of the invention in conjunction with a suitable pharmaceutical carrier and a method for treating or preventing a disease or condition associated with the altered expression of genes that regulate cell proliferation comprising administering to a subject in need such a composition in an amount effective for treating or preventing a disease or condition associated with cell proliferation.
The polynucleotide sequences may be selected by identifying genes that are differentially expressed in cancerous or precancerous tissue, but not in their noncancerous counterparts. Since some of the polynucleotide sequences are identified solely based on expression levels, it is not essential to know a priori the function of a particular gene in the control of cell proliferation.
Where the selection method is based on differential expression, expression sequence tag (EST) cluster analysis is employed. EST cluster analysis entails sequencing, in whole or in part, isolated clone inserts from a cDNA library, clustering overlapping sequences and determining the clustered sequences"" frequency in the cDNA library. ESTs are sequenced by methods well known in the art. The methods can employ such enzymes as the Klenow fragment of DNA polymerase I, Taq polymerase, thermostable T7 polymerase, or combinations of polymerases and proofreading exonucleases. Preferably, the process is automated. ESTs can be combined to form a cluster of ESTs. Clusters are formed by identifying overlapping EST sequences and assembling the ESTs. A nucleic acid fragment assembly tool, such as the Phrap tool (WashU-Merck), the GELVIEW Fragment Assembly system (Genetics Computer Group) and the like, can be used for this purpose. The minimum number of clones necessary to constitute a cluster is two.
After assembling EST clusters, a transcript profile for a particular biological sample is generated and the frequency or abundance of a given EST cluster can be determined. The frequency of an EST cluster in a clone population is correlated to the level of expression of a particular gene. By this process those genes that are abundantly expressed in a biological sample can be identified.
Furthermore, EST analysis can be employed to identify genes that are differentially expressed in one biological sample but not in another biological sample. For this purpose, transcript profiles from both biological samples are generated and compared. By comparing transcript profiles those genes that are differentially expressed in a biological sample can be identified.
With a large enough number of transcript profiles derived from different biological samples, a statistically significant correlation can emerge between cell and tissue source information, such as disease states, treatment outcomes, exposure to various environmental factors or genotypes, and the expression levels of particular genes or groups of genes. Comparisons between transcript profiles of different cells or tissues or of the same cells or tissues under different conditions can be used to discern differences in transcriptional activities. For example, a transcript profile can show differences occurring between two different tissues, such as liver and prostate; between normal and diseased tissue, such as normal and breast tumor or between untreated and treated tissues, such as prostate tumor and irradiated prostate tumor.
The biological samples from which transcript profiles are derived can be selected from a variety of sources. For purposes of this invention, since the intent is to select polynucleotides useful for investigating gene expression as it relates to the control of cell proliferation or cancer, biological samples include those derived from noncancerous, precancerous and cancerous biological samples.
In particular, where polynucleotide sequences are sought that are derived from genes differentially expressed in precancerous tissue, the transcript profiles of precancerous tissue are compared to those of noncancerous biological samples. Examples of precancerous tissues include dysplastic bladder, breast, colon, lung and prostate tissues. Where polynucleotide sequences are sought that are derived from genes differentially expressed in cancerous tissue, the transcript profiles of cancerous tissue are compared to those of noncancerous biological samples. Examples of cancerous tissues include bladder, breast, colon, lung and prostate tumors.
Transcript profile comparisions can be obtained by methods well known to those skilled in the art. Transcript levels and profiles can be obtained and compared, for example, by a differential gene expression assay based on a quantitative hybridization of arrayed DNA clones (Nguyen, et al. (1995) Genomics 29: 207-216), based on the serial analysis of gene expression (SAGE) technology (Velculescu et al. (1995) Science 270: 484-487), based on the polymerase chain reaction (Liang et al. (1992) Science 257: 967-971, Prashar et al. (1996) Proc. Natl. Acad. Sci. USA 93: 659-663), by a differential amplification protocol (Van Gelder et al. 5,545,522)or based on electronic analysis, such as the Transcript Imaging tool or the GEMTOOLS gene expression analysis program (Incyte Pharmaceuticals) or the GeneCalling and Quantitative Expression Analysis technology (Curagen). Preferably, comparisons (subtractions) between two or more transcript profiles are performed electronically.
For purposes of this invention, a number of cDNA libraries are prepared from noncancerous, precancerous and cancerous biological samples, for example from different cDNA libraries derived from bladder, breast, colon, lung and prostate tissues which can be matched to normal and diseased conditions including precancerous and cancerous conditions. ESTs, or sequences derived from ESTs, are assembled and then analyzed to determine whether expression of the different EST clusters can be correlated in a statistical significant manner to the noncancerous, precancerous or cancerous state.
Specifically, transcript profiles can be compared to identify polynucleotide sequences whose transcripts (1) are present only in noncancerous tissue, (2) are present in noncancerous and precancerous tissue only, (3) are present in precancerous tissue only, (4) are present in precancerous and cancerous tissue only, (5) are present in cancerous tissue only, (5) are expressed at higher levels in noncancerous tissue in comparison with precancerous tissue, (6) are expressed at higher levels in noncancerous and precancerous tissue in comparison with cancerous tissue, (7) are expressed at higher levels in noncancerous and precancerous tissue in comparison with cancerous tissue, (8) are expressed at higher levels in tumor tissue in comparison with noncancerous and precancerous tissue, (9) are expressed at higher levels in precancerous tissue in comparison with noncancerous tissue, (10) are expressed at higher levels in precancerous in comparison with tumor tissue, (11) are expressed at higher levels in tumor tissue in comparison with precancerous tissue, (12) are expressed at higher levels in noncancerous in comparison with cancerous tissue, (13) are expressed at higher levels in tumor tissue in comparison with noncancerous tissue and (14) show no statistically significant differences in expression when comparing the tissues.
To identify polynucleotide sequences particularly useful in the detection of the altered expression of genes that regulate cell proliferation seven ductal carcinoma primary tumor cDNA samples and four non-diseased breast tissue cDNA samples were prepared for hybridization to diseased and non diseased sequences. Scan sensitivity, probe labeling, and cDNA quantitation controls were included in the hybridization experiments. The GEMTOOLS gene expression analysis program was used to identify gene transcripts whose expression levels in the diseased samples were at least 2-fold higher or 2-fold lower than their expression level in the non-diseased samples. These diseased sample gene transcripts were further compared in order to specifically identify those whose expression levels were consistently at least 2-fold higher or 2-fold lower in at least six of the seven diseased tissue samples than in the non-diseased samples. These specifically identified polynucleotide sequences are useful in the detection and monitoring of altered expression of genes that regulate cell proliferation. The polynucleotide sequences, SEQ ID NOs 1-16, and the amino acid sequences corresponding to some of the polynucleotide sequences, SEQ ID NOs:17-23, are provided in the Sequence Listing.
The selected polynucleotide sequences may be manipulated further to optimize the performance of the polynucleotide sequences as hybridization targets. Some sequences may not hybridize effectively under hybridization conditions due to secondary structure. To optimize polynucleotide sequence hybridization, the sequences are examined using a computer algorithm to identify fragments of genes without potential secondary structure. Such computer algorithms are well known in the art, such as OLIGO 4.06 Primer Analysis Software (National Biosciences) or Lasergene (DNASTAR, Madison Wis.). These programs can search nucleotide sequences to identify stem loop structures and tandem repeats and to analyze G+C content of the sequence (those sequences with a G+C content greater than 60% are excluded). Alternatively, the sequences can be optimized by trial and error. Experiments can be performed to determine whether sequences and complementary polynucleotide sequences hybridize optimally under experimental conditions.
Where the number of different polynucleotide sequences is desired to be greatest, the sequences are extended to assure that different polynucleotide sequences are not derived from the same gene, i.e., the polynucleotide sequences are not redundant. The sequences may be extended utilizing the partial nucleotide sequences derived from EST sequencing by employing various methods known in the art. For example, one method which may be employed, xe2x80x9crestriction-sitexe2x80x9d PCR, uses universal primers to retrieve unknown sequence adjacent to a known locus (Sarkar, G. (1993) PCR Methods Applic. 2: 318-322).
The polynucleotides can be DNA or RNA, or any RNA-like or DNA-like material, such as peptide nucleic acids, branched DNAs and the like. The polynucleotide can be sense or antisense polynucleotides. In one embodiment, the polynucleotides are cDNAs. The size of the DNA sequence of interest may vary, and is preferably from 50 to 10,000 nucleotides, more preferably from 150 to 3,500 nucleotides. In a second embodiment, the polynucleotides are synthetic polynucleotides. The polynucleotides can be synthesized, in whole or in part, using chemical methods well known in the art (Caruthers et al. (1980) Nucl. Acids Res. Symp. Ser. 215-233).
The polynucleotides may be immobilized on a substrate. Preferred substrates are any suitable rigid or semirigid support including membranes, filters, chips, slides, wafers, fibers, magnetic or nonmagnetic beads, gels, tubing, plates, polymers, microparticles and capillaries. The substrate can have a variety of surface forms, such as wells, trenches, pins, channels and pores, to which the polynucleotides are bound.
In order to conduct sample analysis, a sample containing polynucleotidcs is provided. The samples can be any sample containing polynucleotides and obtained from any bodily fluid, cultured cells, tissue biopsies, or other tissue preparations.
DNA or RNA can be isolated from the sample according to any of a number of methods well known to those of skill in the art. For example, methods of purification of nucleic acids are described in Laboratory Techniques in Biochemistry and Molecular Biology: Hybridization With Nucleic Acid Targets, Part I. Theory and Nucleic Acid Preparation, P. Tijssen, ed. Elsevier (1993). When sample polynucleotides are amplified it is desirable to amplify the nucleic acid sample and maintain the relative abundances of the original sample, including low abundance transcripts. Total mRNA can be amplified by reverse transcription using a reverse transcriptase, a primer consisting of oligo d(T), and a sequence encoding the phage T7 promoter to provide a single stranded DNA template. The second DNA strand is polymerized using a DNA polymerase and a RNAse which assists in breaking up the DNA/RNA hybrid. After synthesis of the double stranded DNA, T7 RNA polymerase can be added and RNA transcribed from the second DNA strand template (Van Gelder et al. U.S. Pat. No. 5,545,522). RNA can be amplified in vitro, in situ or in vivo (See Eberwine U.S. Pat. No. 5,514,545).
The polynucleotides may be labeled with one or more labeling moieties to allow for detection of hybridized polynucleotide complexes. The labeling moieties can include compositions that can be detected by spectroscopic, photochemical, biochemical, bioelectronic, immunochemical, electrical, optical or chemical means. The labeling moieties include radioisotopes, chemiluminescent compounds, labeled binding proteins, heavy metal atoms, spectroscopic markers, such as fluorescent markers and dyes, magnetic labels, linked enzymes, mass spectrometry tags, spin labels, electron transfer donors and acceptors, and the like.
Hybridization causes a denatured polynucleotide and a denatured sample polynucleotide to form a stable duplex through base pairing. Hybridization methods are well known to those skilled in the art (See, for example, Laboratory Techniques in Biochemistry and Molecular Biology, Vol. 24: Hybridization With Nucleic Acid Targets, P. Tijssen, ed. Elsevier, N.Y. (1993)) Hybridization conditions can be defined by salt concentration, temperature, and other chemicals and conditions well known in the art. In particular, stringency can be increased by reducing the concentration of salt, or raising the hybridization temperature.
For example, stringent salt concentration will ordinarily be less than about 750 mM NaCl and 75 mM trisodium citrate, preferably less than about 500 mM NaCl and 50 mM trisodium citrate, and most preferably less than about 250 mM NaCl and 25 mM trisodium citrate. Stringent temperature conditions will ordinarily include temperatures of at least about 30xc2x0 C., more preferably of at least about 37xc2x0 C., and most preferably of at least about 60xc2x0 C. Varying additional parameters, such as hybridization time, the concentration of detergent or solvent, and the inclusion or exclusion of carrier DNA, are well known to those skilled in the art. Additional variations on these conditions will be readily apparent to those skilled in the art (Wahl, G. M. and S. L. Berger (1987) Methods Enzymol. 152:399-407; Kimmel, A. R. (1987) Methods Enzymol. 152:507-511; Ausubel, F. M. et al. (1997) Short Protocols in Molecular Biology, John Wiley and Sons, New York, N.Y.; and Sambrook, J. et al. (1989) Molecular Cloning A Laboratory Manual, Cold Spring Harbor Press, Plainview, N.Y.).
Hybridization reactions can be performed in absolute or differential hybridization formats. In the absolute hybridization format, polynucleotides from one sample are hybridized to the polynucleotides in a microarray format and signals detected after hybridization complex formation correlate to polynucleotide levels in a sample. In the differential hybridization format, the differential expression of a set of genes in two biological samples is analyzed. For differential hybridization, polynucleotides from both biological samples are prepared and labeled with different labeling moieties. A mixture of the two labeled polynucleotides is added to a microarray. The microarray is then examined under conditions in which the emissions from the two different labels are individually detectable. Polynucleotides in the microarray that are hybridized to substantially equal numbers of polynucleotides derived from both biological samples give a distinct combined fluorescence (Shalon et al. PCT publication WO95/35505). In a preferred embodiment, the fluorophores Cy3 and Cy5 (Amersham Pharmacia Biotech, Piscataway N.J.) are employed as labels.
After hybridization, the microarray is washed to remove nonhybridized nucleic acids and complex formation between the hybridizable array elements and the polynucleotides is detected. Methods for detecting complex formation are well known to those skilled in the art.
In a differential hybridization experiment, polynucleotides from two or more different biological samples are labeled with two or more different fluorescent labels with different emission wavelengths. Fluorescent signals are detected separately with different photomultipliers set to detect specific wavelengths. The relative abundances/expression levels of the polynucleotides in two or more samples is obtained.
Typically, microarray fluorescence intensities can be normalized to take into account variations in hybridization intensities when more than one microarray is used under similar test conditions. In a preferred embodiment, individual polynucleotide complex hybridization intensities are normalized using the intensities derived from internal normalization controls contained on each microarray.
Diagnostic and Therapeutics
The sequences of the invention may be used in diagnosis, prognosis, treatment, prevention, and evaluation of therapies for diseases associated with cell proliferation.
In one preferred embodiment, the polynucleotides of SEQ ID NOs:1-16 or the polynucleotides encoding SEQ ID NOs:17-23 are used for diagnostic purposes to determine the absence, presence, and expression levels of genes regulating cell proliferation. The polynucleotides may be at least 10, preferably 18 nucleotides long, complementary RNA and DNA molecules, branched nucleic acids, or peptide nucleic acids (PNAs). In particular, the polynucleotides may be used to detect and quantitate gene expression in samples in which altered expression of the polynucleotides SEQ ID NOs:1-16, the polypeptides SEQ ID NOs:17-23 or the polypeptides encoded by SEQ ID NOs:1-16 are correlated with disease. Alternatively, the polynucleotides may be used to monitor the levels of such genes during therapeutic intervention. Additionally, SEQ ID NOs:1-16 can be used to detect genetic polymorphisms associated with a disease. These polymorphisms may be detected at the transcript cDNA or genomic level from mapping experiments.
The specificity of the probe, whether it is made from a highly specific region, e.g., the 5xe2x80x2 regulatory region, or from a less specific region, e.g., a conserved motif, and the stringency of the hybridization or amplification (maximal, high, intermediate, or low), will determine whether the probe identifies only naturally occurring instances of SEQ ID NOs 1-16, sequences encoding SEQ ID NOs:17-23, allelic variants, or other related sequences.
Probes may also be used for the detection of related sequences, and should preferably have at least 70% sequence identity to any of the SEQ ID NOs:1-16.
Means for producing specific hybridization probes for DNAs encoding SEQ ID NOs:1-16 include the cloning of SEQ ID NOs:1-16 into vectors for the production of mRNA probes. Such vectors are known in the art, are commercially available, and may be used to synthesize RNA probes in vitro by means of the addition of the appropriate RNA polymerases and the appropriate labeled nucleotides. Hybridization probes may be labeled by a variety of reporter groups, for example, by radionuclides such as 32P or 35S, or by enzymatic labels, such as alkaline phosphatase coupled to the probe via avidin/biotin coupling systems, by fluorescent labels and the like. The polynucleotide sequences may be used in Southern or northern analysis, dot blot, or other membrane-based technologies; in PCR technologies; and in microarrays utilizing fluids or tissues from patients to detect altered expression of SEQ ID NOs:1-16. Such qualitative or quantitative methods are well known in the art.
SEQ ID NOs:1-16 can be labeled by standard methods and added to a fluid or tissue sample from a patient under conditions suitable for the formation of hybridization complexes. After a suitable incubation period, the sample is washed and the signal is quantitated and compared with a standard value, typically, derived from a non-diseased sample. If the amount of signal in the patient sample is altered in comparison to the standard value then the presence of altered levels of nucleotide sequences of SEQ ID NOs:1-16 in the sample indicates the presence of the associated disease. Such assays may also be used to evaluate the efficacy of a particular therapeutic treatment regimen in animal studies, in clinical trials, or to monitor the treatment of an individual patient.
Once the presence of a disease is established and a treatment protocol is initiated, hybridization or amplification assays can be repeated on a regular basis to determine if the level of expression in the patient begins to approximate that which is observed in a healthy subject. The results obtained from successive assays may be used to show the efficacy of treatment over a period ranging from several days to months.
The polynucleotides may be used for the diagnosis of diseases associated with altered expression of genes that regulate cell proliferation such as cancer.
Alternatively, the polynucleotides may be used as targets in a microarray. The microarray can be used to monitor the expression level of large numbers of genes simultaneously and to identify splice variants, mutations, and polymorphisms. This information may be used to determine gene function, to understand the genetic basis of a disease, to diagnose a disease, and to develop and monitor the activities of therapeutic agents.
In yet another alternative, polynucleotides may be used to generate hybridization probes useful in mapping the naturally occurring genomic sequence and detecting genetic diversity. Fluorescent in situ hybridization (FISH) may be correlated with other physical chromosome mapping techniques and genetic map data. (See, e.g., Heinz-Ulrich, et al. (1995) in Meyers, R. A. (ed.) Molecular Biology and Biotechnology, VCH Publishers New York, N.Y., pp. 965-968). Microarrays may be used to detect genetic diversity at the genome level.
In another embodiment, antibodies which specifically bind SEQ ID NOs:17-23 may be used for the diagnosis of diseases characterized by the over-or-underexpression of SEQ ID NOs:17-23 or polypeptides encoded by SEQ ID NOs:1-16. A variety of protocols for measuring SEQ ID NOs:17-23 or the polypeptides encoded by SEQ ID NOs:1-16, including ELISAs, RIAs, and FACS, are well known in the art and provide a basis for diagnosing altered or abnormal levels of the expression of SEQ ID NOs:17-23 or the polypeptides encoded by SEQ ID NOs:1-16. Standard values for expression levels of SEQ ID NOs:17-23 are established by combining body fluids or cell extracts taken from healthy subjects, preferably human, with antibody to SEQ ID NOs:17-23 or a polypeptide encoded by SEQ ID NOs:1-16 under conditions suitable for complex formation The amount of complex formation may be quantitated by various methods, preferably by photometric means. Quantities of SEQ ID NOs:17-23 or the polypeptides encoded by SEQ ID NOs:1-16 expressed in disease samples from, for example, biopsied tissues are compared with the standard values. Deviation between standard and subject values establishes the parameters for diagnosing or monitoring disease. Alternatively, one may use competitive drug screening assays in which neutralizing antibodies capable of binding SEQ ID NOs:17-23 or the polypeptides encoded by SEQ ID NOs:1-16 specifically compete with a test compound for binding the polypeptides. Antibodies can be used to detect the presence of any peptide which shares one or more antigenic determinants with SEQ ID NOs:17-23 or the polypeptides encoded by SEQ ID NOs:1-16.
In another aspect, the polynucleotides and polypeptides of the present invention can be employed for treatment of diseases associated with the altered expression of genes associated with cell proliferation. The polynucleotides of SEQ ID NOs:1-16 or those encoding SEQ ID NOs:17-23, or any fragment or complement thereof, may be used for therapeutic purposes. In one aspect, the complement of the polynucleotides of SEQ ID NOs:1-16 or those encoding SEQ ID NOs:17-23 may be used in situations in which it would be desirable to block the transcription or translation of the mRNA, ie using antisense technologies.
Expression vectors derived from retroviruses, adenoviruses, or herpes or vaccinia viruses, or from various bacterial plasmids, may be used for delivery of nucleotide sequences to the targeted organ, tissue, or cell population. Methods which are well known to those skilled in the art can be used to construct vectors to express nucleic acid sequences complementary to the polynucleotides. (See, e.g., Sambrook, supra; and Ausubel, supra.) Genes having polynucleotide sequences of SEQ ID NOs:1-16 or those encoding SEQ ID NOs:17-23 can be turned off by transforming a cell or tissue with expression vectors which express high levels of a polynucleotide, or fragment thereof. Such constructs may also be used to introduce untranslatable sense or antisense sequences into a cell. Oligonucleotides derived from the transcription initiation site, e.g., between about positions xe2x88x9210 and +10 from the start site, are preferred. Similarly, inhibition can be achieved using triple helix base-pairing methodology. Triple helix pairing is useful because it causes inhibition of the ability of the double helix to open sufficiently for the binding of polymerases, transcription factors, or regulatory molecules. Recent therapeutic advances using triplex DNA have been described in the literature. (See, e.g., Gee, J. E. et al. (1994) in Huber, B. E. and B. I. Carr, Molecular and Immunologic Approaches, Futura Publishing Co., Mt. Kisco, N.Y., pp. 163-177.)
Ribozymes, enzymatic RNA molecules, may also be used to catalyze the cleavage of mRNA and decrease the levels of particular mRNAs, such as those comprising the polynucleotide sequences of the invention. (See, e.g. Rossi, 1994, Current Biology 4: 469-471). Ribozymes may cleave mRNA at specific cleavage sites. Alternatively, ribozymes may cleave mRNAs at locations dictated by flanking regions that form complementary base pairs with the target mRNA. The construction and production of ribozymes is well known in the art and is described in Myers, (1995) Molecular Biology and Biotechnology: A Comprehensive Desk Reference, VCH Publishers, New York, N.Y.)
Alternatively, the polynucleotides of the invention may be integrated into a genome by somatic or germ cell gene therapy. Many methods for introducing vectors into cells or tissues are available and equally suitable for use in vivo, in vitro, and ex vivo. For ex vivo therapy, vectors may be introduced into stem cells taken from the patient and clonally propagated for autologous transplant back into that same patient. Delivery by transfection, by liposome injections, or by polycationic amino polymers may be achieved using methods which are well known in the art. (See, e.g., Goldman, C. K. et al. (1997) Nature Biotechnology 15:462-466.)
Additionally, endogeous polynucleotide expression may be inactivated using homologous recombination methods which insert inactive gene sequence at the target sequence location. (See, e.g., Thomas and Capecchi (1987) Cell 51: 503-512).
Further, an antagonist or antibody of a polypeptide of SEQ ID NOs:17-23 or a polypeptide encoded by SEQ ID NOs:1-16 may be administered to a subject to treat or prevent a cancer associated with increased expression or activity of SEQ ID NOs:17-23 or polypeptides encoded by SEQ ID NOs:1-16. An antibody which specifically binds the polypeptide may be used directly as an antagonist or indirectly as a targeting or delivery mechanism for bringing a pharmaceutical agent to cells or tissue which express the polypeptide.
Antibodies to SEQ ID NOs:17-23 or polypeptides encoded by SEQ ID NOs:1-16 may also be generated using methods that are well known in the art. Such antibodies may include, but are not limited to, polyclonal, monoclonal, chimeric, and single chain antibodies, Fab fragments, and fragments produced by a Fab expression library. Neutralizing antibodies (i.e., those which inhibit dimer formation) are especially preferred for therapeutic use. Monoclonal antibodies to SEQ ID NOs:17-23 or to polypeptides encoded by SEQ ID NOs:1-16 may be prepared using any technique which provides for the production of antibody molecules by continuous cell lines in culture. These include, but are not limited to, the hybridoma technique, the human B-cell hybridoma technique, and the EBV-hybridoma technique. In addition, techniques developed for the production of chimeric antibodies can be used. (See, for example, Molecular Biology and Biotechnology, R. A. Myers, ed.,(1995)John Wiley and Sons, Inc., New York, N.Y.). Alternatively, techniques described for the production of single chain antibodies may be employed. Antibody fragments which contain specific binding sites for SEQ ID NOs:17-23 or the polypeptide sequences encoded by SEQ ID NOs:1-16 may also be generated.
Various immunoassays may be used for screening to identify antibodies having the desired specificity. Numerous protocols for competitive binding or immunoradiometric assays using either polyclonal or monoclonal antibodies with established specificities are well known in the art.
Yet further, an agonist of a polypeptide of SEQ ID NOs:17-23 or that encoded by SEQ ID NOs:1-16 may be administered to a subject to treat or prevent a cancer associated with altered expression or activity of the polypeptide.
An additional aspect of the invention relates to the administration of a pharmaceutical composition in conjunction with a pharmaceutically acceptable carrier. Such pharmaceutical compositions may consist of polynucleotides of SEQ ID Nos:1-16, polypeptides of SEQ ID NOs:17-23 or those encoded by SEQ ID NOs:1-16, antibodies to the polypeptides, and mimetics, agonists, antagonists, or inhibitors of the polypeptides. The compositions may be administered alone or in combination with at least one other agent, such as a stabilizing compound, which may be administered in any sterile, biocompatible pharmaceutical carrier including, but not limited to, saline, buffered saline, dextrose, and water. The compositions may be administered to a patient alone, or in combination with other agents, drugs, or hormones.
The pharmaceutical compositions utilized in this invention may be administered by any number of routes including, but not limited to, oral, intravenous, intramuscular, intra-arterial, intramedullary, intrathecal, intraventricular, transdermal, subcutaneous, intraperitoneal, intranasal, enteral, topical, sublingual, or rectal means.
In addition to the active ingredients, these pharmaceutical compositions may contain suitable pharmaceutically-acceptable carriers comprising excipients and auxiliaries which facilitate processing of the active compounds into preparations which can be used pharmaceutically. Further details on techniques for formulation and administration may be found in the latest edition of Remington""s Pharmaceutical Sciences (Maack Publishing Co., Easton, Pa.).
For any compound, the therapeutically effective dose can be estimated initially either in cell culture assays, e.g., of neoplastic cells or in animal models such as mice, rats, rabbits, dogs, or pigs. An animal model may also be used to determine the appropriate concentration range and route of administration. Such information can then be used to determine useful doses and routes for administration in humans.
A therapeutically effective dose refers to that amount of active ingredient, for example, polypeptides of SEQ ID NOs:17-23 or those encoded by SEQ ID NOs:1-16, or fragments thereof, antibodies of the polypeptides, and agonists, antagonists or inhibitors of the polypeptides, which ameliorates the symptoms or condition. Therapeutic efficacy and toxicity may be determined by standard pharmaceutical procedures in cell cultures or with experimental animals, such as by calculating the ED50 (the dose therapeutically effective in 50% of the population) or LD50 (the dose lethal to 50% of the population) statistics.
Any of the therapeutic methods described above may be applied to any subject in need of such therapy, including, for example, mammals such as dogs, cats, cows, horses, rabbits, monkeys, and most preferably, humans.